oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage Training Arena
The Mage Training Arena is a Member's Only Magic minigame located to the north of the Duel Arena. Using various spells, players earn Pizazz points in different minigames which they can use to buy items in a shop on the top floor of the arena. This is not to be confused with the Mage Arena, which is a dangerous Wilderness minigame. History After the discovery of Runes by humans, many accidents occurred as inexperienced mages attempted difficult spells. The wizards of the original Wizards' Tower created the arena and the various guardians so that mages could train with the more mundane spells. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by warriors and rangers that were angered by the new art of Magic. Recently, the current denizens of the Wizards' Tower have recreated the Arena and Guardians and have also developed charmed warriors to defend the arena against further attacks. Requirements In order to at least use one of the spells for this arena, the player must have a minimum of level 7 Magic. However, to be able to interact with all the rooms, a Magic level of 33 is recommended; the higher Magic level a player has, the better. Also, it is a good idea to have a high Runecrafting level, as players will need lots of runes; 54 is a recommended Runecrafting level so that a player may runecraft all the runes needed for the arena; however, it is still possible to gather laws for the arena at a low Runecrafting level. For more info, please see the Law running guide. Rooms The Mage Training Arena offers four rooms for the player to practice casting Alchemy, Enchantment, and Telekinetic Grab spells, and Creature Graveyard. In addition to Pizazz points, the player earns coins and runes in the activities. Players must acquire the appropriate number of Pizazz points in each of the four rooms to buy items from the Rewards Guardian. The teleports to the four rooms are located in the north area of the arena: *Telekinetic Theatre - south *Alchemists' Playground - north *Enchanting Chamber - west *Creature Graveyard - east Telekinetic Theatre In this room, the player uses the Telekinetic Grab spell to move a statue north, south, east, or west through a maze. A maze can take anywhere from 6 to 10 law runes to complete. When the player solves a maze, he or she will get 2 Pizazz points, and the maze guardian will teleport the player to another maze if they wish to do so. After solving five mazes in a row, players will get a bonus of 8 pizazz points, 10 law runes, and 1,000 Magic experience. The player gains roughly 3,000 Magic experience per 5 mazes completed. If the player logs out, they will have to start the maze they were currently working on from the beginning. However, the maze total is recorded as long as the player does not leave the arena. This means that a player should ensure they have done five mazes and received their bonus runes and experience before leaving the arena. Tip:'Try to cast the spell near the corners that way you can save time and save some run energy. Don't stand directly at the corner, just near it, also, make sure you're standing directly next to the wall of the maze when you observe the statue to get the arial view. If you don't stand directly next to it, your view will change everytime you move/cast. Alchemist's Playground In this room, the player has to use High Level Alchemy or Low Level Alchemy spells to convert items in eight cupboards to gold coins. These items are: * Leather boots * Adamant kiteshields * Adamant medium helmets * Emeralds * Rune longswords The amount of coins given for each item changes every 30 seconds or so, and the current values are shown in a table in the top-right corner of the screen (in which the values are the same for both High and Low Level Alchemy). The highest amount of coins available for a conversion is 30. Sometimes, a green arrow will appear next to an item; this means that for the item the arrow is indicating, no nature runes will be required to convert that item. For every 100 coins deposited in the coin deposit box, the player will gain 1 pizazz point. The player also gains 2 Magic experience per coin deposited, and 10 coins (deposited to the player's bank) for every 100 deposited. (If using High Alchemy, the player gains 115 Magic exp. per alch respectively.) The item that is directed to alch for free is always directed towards the price of an item, rather than the item itself. For example, if a rune longsword is currently alched for 8gp, and it is directed as the free-cast item, when the items switch, if the emerald is the next item worth 8gp, the free item will revert to an emerald, giving that there is still a free cast option in the playground. :'Note: Items are different for everyone in the cupboards. In the playground, the only things that stay the same are item values, and free-cast calls, but the items in the cupboards are random for everyone. When alching, make sure to check cupboards during the alching animation to not waste any time where you could be alching. :CAUTION: It is highly recommended that you deposit your coins every 1-2k or so, as if you disconnect, you will be put out of the playground, and your coins will be taken away. To make it harder for the player, the 5 items will alternate in a clockwise direction between the 8 cupboards every time the value of each item changes. As the alchemy spells require only fire and nature runes, players are recommended to use a Fire staff and as this will mean both High and Low Level Alchemy will use the same amount of runes. Players are recommended to use High Level Alchemy where possible, as this will give more experience. It may also help to drop mass amounts of items in a pile in the center of the playground (in between the cupboard isle), and if the 30 coin, or free cast item comes up corresponding to one of the items mass dropped, you can pick them up and alch them for the coins and/or free casts. It is recommended that the player ONLY deposits coins that are in 100's. For example, if you have, say 195 coins, it is a better idea to high alch something worth 5 coins and deposit the coins, rather than wasting coins. It is not possible to deposit another 5 coins and get another point by doing that. Enchanting Chamber (Due to the easy steps that you must follow to earn points in this room, you will receive less Magic experience for casting the spells in the room. Also, you will need to work longer to earn lots of points in this room.) In this room, the player uses enchanting spells to enchant various shapes located in the 4 corners of the room. At the bottom of the screen is an icon that indicates which shape is to be transformed if the player wishes to gain pizazz points. These shapes will transform into orbs, which can be deposited in the middle of the room, and every 20 will earn you a reward of either 3 blood, death, or cosmic runes. Also dragonstones will spawn around the room (every 7 minutes exactly), which can be enchanted at any level; they give more bonus pizazz points depending on the level of enchantment you used and also turn into orbs. Points gained per dragonstone = 2x enchantment level used; therefore, the maximum points available for enchanting one of the 6 dragonstones is 12, (using Level 6 Onyx Enchant), it is possible to world hop and keep getting dragonstones, maximizing points gained. For each ten shapes converted a bonus is awarded. If the tenth shape converted is the current bonus shape, then the arena will award points according to the level of enchantment used to convert the tenth shape. Fastest Method: The fastest way to gather Enchantment Pizzaz points is to collect the 6 dragonstones that spawn in the room, cast the highest enchantment spell you can on all of them and then immediately quick hop worlds. Casting Enchant Level 6 Jewellery will yield 12 points per dragonstone, allowing for a maximum of 72 points per world. Below are the point values received upon enchanting dragonstones, (points awarded when enchanting a dragonstone depend upon the enchantment level used): * Level 1 Saphhire enchant = 2 points (level 7 Magic) * Level 2 Emerald enchant = 4 points (level 27 Magic) * Level 3 Ruby enchant = 6 points (level 49 Magic) * Level 4 Diamond enchant = 8 points (level 57 Magic) * Level 5 Dragonstone enchant = 10 points (level 68 Magic) * Level 6 Onyx enchant = 12 points (level 87 Magic) Creature Graveyard In this room, the player has to use the Bones to Bananas spell to turn 4 different types of bones into bananas, which are then deposited in the slots at the side of the room to gain pizazz points. Every so often, the player will be hit for 2 damage by falling bones, requiring the player to eat some of the bananas to stay alive. For every 16 fruit that you've converted and deposited you gain 1 Graveyard pizazz point. Death will result in a penalty of 10 pizazz points and being sent back to the arena's main hall (you will not lose your equipment). Logging out will not affect your pizazz points (but you will lose all fruit in your inventory). The Bones to Peaches spell can be used in place of Bones to Bananas, peaches heal 8 Hitpoints whereas bananas heal 2. If you wish to use the Bones to Peaches spell in place of Bones to Bananas, then you can purchase the spell from the rewards guardian who is situated on the arena's upper floor. If you have or can afford one, a Mud battlestaff can be very helpful as Bones to Bananas will only require one nature rune. Survival strategies Players who do not wish to eat in the room and thereby save nature runes may exit the room when they are low on life points and heal from one of the nurses or surgeons at the Al-Kharid Duel Arena hospital. Then they may return to the graveyard, fully healed and ready to go again. Another option is to bring a small amount of high-healing food (lobsters, monkfish, and so on) into the graveyard and eat when needed. Expect to eat about 1 monkfish per minute if this method is employed. A Regen bracelet is useful if the player uses the Rapid Heal prayer, which doubles the rate at which the player's hitpoints are restored. However the damage you sustain outweighs the speed at which you gain hitpoints, so you will need to bring a supplementary method of healing. Players can also teleport to Clan Wars via the ring of dueling and enter the Clan wars FFA portal to restore any stats. Players can then use the ring of dueling to return to the duel arena and run back to the Mage Training Arena. Rewards A player can buy runes, infinity robes, wands, a mage's book, and the Bones to Peaches spell in the shop upstairs with the Pizazz points they've earned. If a player is having trouble with the arena, an arena book may also be bought for 200 coins. Please note that the prices listed for the items Apprentice wand, Teacher wand and Master wand are all upgrades, and require the player to have both the points required to purchase, and the previous state of the wand (e.g. To purchase a Master Wand requires the player to first own a Teacher Wand as well as the points displayed in the table below). This effectively gives the Master Wand the price of 480 Telekinetic, 530 Alchemist, 4800 Enchantment and 480 Graveyard Pizzaz Points. Note There is a maximum number of points you can have at a time: *Telekinetic pizazz points - 4,000 points *Enchantment pizazz points - 16,000 points *Alchemist pizazz points - 8,000 points *Graveyard pizazz points - 4,000 points Category:Minigames Category:Kharidian Category:Magic